tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Ever After
Happy Ever After is the nineteenth episode of the fifth season. It aired during an airing of Storytime with Thomas in the US. Plot One day, Percy is taking some trucks to Brendam Docks when Terence, working in a field next to the line, tells him "it's a nice day for it." Percy is confused as to what "it" is, to which Terence reminds him Mrs. Kyndley's daughter is getting married today which he remembers and continues on his way. Further up the line, Mrs. Kyndley waves him down: when Percy's driver asks her what is wrong, Mrs. Kyndley has forgotten the good luck package for her. Percy, confused, asks what it is: Mrs. Kyndley says it contains "something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue." She then asks if they can help, his driver states they will see what they can do. At Wellsworth, Percy stops to take on water and asks Edward about the good luck package and how to find it. He says they may be closer than he thinks and leaves to pick up the guests for the wedding. Arriving at the docks, Percy looks around and finds a new set of buffers on a flatbed, saying it fits as "something new." His driver speaks with the Foreman, who lets them use it as well as borrow the flatbed, satisfying the criteria in "something new" and "something borrowed" for the package. Percy takes them and his trucks to Tidmouth Hault, where while shunting his train into a siding, he finds Old Slowcoach, who he and Thomas saved from being scrapped, and uses her for the "something old" object. Now only needing "something blue," Percy questions where he can find it and finally meets a ribbon-adorned Thomas as the "something blue" in the Fishing Village, where the wedding will take place. With the package complete, Percy's driver reveals to Percy that Mrs. Kyndley has chosen him to be her special guest, much to his delight. At the church, the bride and groom leave the church for the reception just as the engines arrive. The Fat Controller announces the Good Luck Package, all found by Percy and his crew. The delighted bride thanks the engines and gives kisses Percy, much to Thomas' mirth as Percy blushes. Later that night, Percy declares he loves weddings while Thomas cheekily asks if he enjoyed his kiss. Embarrassed, Percy closes his eyes and pretends he is asleep. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Percy * Old Slow Coach * Terence * Sir Topham Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Mrs. Kyndley's Daughter * James (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * Refreshment Lady (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Bulstrode (faceless; cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Hault * Tidmouth Hault Sheds * The Fishing Village * The Sodor Inn * Mrs. Kyndley's Cottage * Wellsworth * Brendam Docks * Norramby Church Station Trivia * Bulstrode makes a cameo, however, his face and eye mechanism have been removed. * Mrs. Kyndley has a different appearance than the one in Thomas' Christmas Party. This episode also marks her first speaking role since the second season episode, Daisy. * This episode marks last of several things: ** Terence's last speaking role until the twenty-first season episode, Terence Breaks the Ice. ** Old Slowcoach's last appearance and speaking role to date. ** The last time Wellsworth Station is referred to as Edward's station. * In a deleted scene, Percy is missing at the wedding. * The Westminster Chimes as heard in the overture of the 1970 film Scroogehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scrooge_(1970_film) are used for the bells at the wedding. It was also used in the sixth season song, Winter Wonderland. Goofs * Annie and Clarabel are seen in their new coats of paint, which they do not receive until the next episode. * Thomas, Old Slowcoach, and the new buffers all have a horseshoe on them, but the truck does not. * When Thomas and Percy are at the wedding in some side shots, a gap can be seen between Thomas' eyes and his face mask. * Percy's lamp disappears when he is at the docks. * In the scene of Mrs. Kyndley waving the flag, she is wearing a yellow shirt and a green skirt. In the closeup shot of her, she is wearing a brown coat. * When Percy puffs through Tidmouth Hault, his driver is not wearing his cap. Also, the back of his head and his body are missing. In Other Languages Home Media Releases pl:Żyli Długo i Szczęśliwie Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes